powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitria
Dimitria is Divatox's twin sister and a wise woman from their home planet Inquiris who serves as a mentor to the Power Rangers of Earth during Turbo, after their original mentor departs for Eltar. She is portrayed by Carol Hoyt, the same actress who portrays Divatox in the first half of the Power Rangers: Turbo season. Character History Arriving on Earth after Zordon and Alpha 5 depart for the former's home on Eltar, the enigmatic Dimitria takes up residence in the Power Chamber. She occupies Zordon's tube, though it appears she can easily function outside of it and only does this to make the transition from mentor to mentor easier for the Veteran Rangers. She is assisted by Alpha 6. Divatox is infuriated by her presence on Earth, viewing Dimitria as her polar opposite, making it appear as though the two have some sort of history. Dimitria wears a flowing white gown and also half of a white face shroud. Initially, being from her home planet Inquiris, she speaks only in questions, which was an adjustment for Earth's Rangers, who were used to Zordon just instructing them on what to do. Shortly after arriving on Earth, Dimitria and Zordon decide that it is time for the Rangers, now adults out of high school, to be able to pursue normal lives. She has Tommy, Tanya, Kat, and Adam choose worthy successors. The torch is officially passed onto the next generation. Around this time, Dimitria stops talking in questions and assumes a more traditional mentor role for the remainder of Turbo. One of her friends, Visceron, risks his life by arriving from Inquiris to tell her that they've discovered that her birth records were tampered with. Visceron informs Dimitria that she has a twin sister, who was kidnapped. It is believed that Divatox was adopted by Mama D, and the family of space pirates. And given the physical similarities between her and Dimitria, it is believed that Divatox is this lost twin. This is never officially confirmed, but was made almost certain when Zordon's energy wave during "Countdown to Destruction" caused Divatox to be purified, and the space pirate became identical to Dimitria, minus the face shroud. Near the end of the Turbo season, it was revealed that Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil, had waged war on the planet Eltar. Dimitria decides to leave the Earth along with the Blue Senturion to assist in the battle. Her whereabouts after this, and during In Space are unknown but it's possible she survived the assult on Eltar. Legacy of Power Dimitria was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Personality Wise, quiet and all-knowing, Dimitria bears much wisdom, but does not give it out easily. Her habit of always talking in the format of questions usually gives the Power Rangers only the barest amount of information needed to solve whatever problem they currently face. However, her wisdom always shines through in the end, once the Rangers find the answers for themselves. Starting in part 2 of the 2 part episode of "Passing the Torch" until part 1 of the 2 part episode of her last appearance, Dimitria stops talking in questions and assumes a more traditional mentor role in giving the new team of Power Rangers the guidance they need. Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Dimitria is portrayed by Carol Hoyt who also portrayed Divatox in the first 25 episodes of Power Rangers Turbo Notes *Dimitria is the first female Ranger mentor. Other female Ranger mentors are Princess Shayla, Udonna, Master Guin, Doctor K, Kendall Morgan and Commander Shaw. *Dimitria is the first Ranger mentor to be related to their main enemy (she and Divatox are twin sisters). A similar case is with the Wind Rangers' mentor - Sensei Kanoi and their nemesis - Lothor, who are twin brothers. See Also (mentor) (connection to Divatox) Category: Turbo Category: PR Allies Category: PR Mentors